


Home's Where the Heart Is

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: season 4. Justin’s thoughts, before and after the Rage movie never got made.





	Home's Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Justin’s POV

 

I’ve been here in LA for several weeks now, and unfortunately all of the excitement is starting to wear off. I slept with Connor James, and worked on some boards for the Rage movie. Brett has been great, but I miss Pittsburgh. I can’t believe that I just thought that.

 

I bet if I told Brian what I was thinking, he’d ask me if I had stolen any of his stash before coming here. A smile lights my face as I think of Brian. We are real partners now, and Brian has stopped fighting it. I’m so glad that we are where we are right now.

 

It’s taken us a long time to get to where we are. So much has happened that I know I want to be with Brian for the rest of my life. Though sadly, I know that Brian thinks I’m going to end up staying out here and forgetting about him. Not a chance.

 

I love Brian, and he’s always on my mind, but right now especially right now, since I’m away from him. I talked to Brian on the phone a few days ago. He’s trying to make it sound like everything is okay, even though I know that it’s not. Nothing is okay, actually.

 

He has finally accepted the fact that we are partners, and now I’m here in LA, instead of in Pittsburgh with him. Sure, being here working on the boards, talking to the actors, and everything is great, but I miss being back home with the man I love, and our family.

 

I know that if Brian hadn’t encouraged me to start drawing again, when he bought the computer for me, I never would have gotten this far. He’s always been there for me, and I don’t know what I’d ever do without him. Brett just popped in a few minutes ago, asking me if I wanted to go to another party with him.

 

I told him no, that I needed to stay here and work on some more boards. He was disappointed, and tried to talk me into going anyway, but I remained firm in my decision. So Brett shrugged and left. Now I’m here with my thoughts, and it’s a lonely place to be.

 

Its a few days later, and I’ve just come back from a meeting with Brett. He said that there was no way the movie was going to make it to the big screen. He told me about how he had spoken with several boards, and many people who were higher up, and they turned down the idea of having Rage become a movie.

 

They said that it was something the world wasn’t ready for. Also, the main man in charge, Brett told me, had flipped out when he looked at the first edition and saw JT giving Rage a blowjob on the cover. After Brett told me all of this, I didn’t know whether to be sad, or just angry.

 

Brett offered to let me stay with him for a while, and he offered to help my look for a place to live here in LA. I had to tell him a few times that since the movie was not being made; I was going back to Pittsburgh. He tried to talk me out of it, but I told Brett that I had someone waiting for me back in Pittsburgh.

 

He commented that Brian was a very lucky man, and I smiled. Then Brett said that he was sorry things hadn’t work out. I just shrugged and said that it was probably for the best anyway. But the truth was, inside I felt another part of me dying. Another dream of mine was coming apart, and I wanted nothing more than to throw a fit at how unfair live was.

 

But I didn’t, I just packed all of my things once more, and then went and had dinner with Brett. I thanked him for giving me a chance and for letting me stay with him. I also thanked Brett for showing me around, and for being a friend. Brett told me that I was nice, a little too nice, which is I would have to change, if I ever wanted to get anywhere in Hollywood.

 

We talked some, and then I excused myself so that I could go and take a shower. I did, and then I crawled into bed, and called Brian. When I got no answer, I assumed that he was either out, or was busy working at Kinnetic. So I called Kinnetic, and still got no answer. 

 

Not long after hanging up from calling Kinnetic, my cell phone rang. Answering it, I saw Brian’s number on my caller ID. “Hey,” I said softly, glad to hear from Brian. However, the voice that answered me wasn’t Brian. It was Michael. “Brian can’t come to the phone. He’s passed out, Justin.”

 

When I asked what drugs Brian had taken, Michael said that he hadn’t taken any drugs, that Brian was just exhausted from work. We talked for a few more minutes, and then asked me what I did, to make them not want to make the movie. I thought of arguing with Michael, but in the end, decided that it wasn’t worth it.

 

I told Michael that I would be home in a few days, and to tell Brian. Then I hung up, and finished packing all of my things once more. Just like I had told Michael I would, I returned home several days later. Brian was sitting at his computer desk, working on an account when I walked in.

 

He looked up at me and smiled, and then asked me why the hell I was back in Pittsburgh. I smiled at him and then said, “Because I love you, Brian. You are my home, and I want to be with you. Besides, like they say, home’s where the heart is, and my home is wherever you are.”

 

Brian calls me a dyke and a stepford fag, but afterwards, he pulls me into a mind blowing kiss. When we break apart, I tell Brian how much I missed him, and that I’m glad to be home again. Brian tried to act like my returning home doesn’t affect him, but I know that he’s happy to have me back.

 

The End.


End file.
